Real or not here we come
by A Slayer
Summary: Summery in side...this is a Crossover CSIBuffy the vampire slayerAngel
1. Chapter 1

**Real or not…here we come**

**Ok this is a crossover teehee I just got this cool idea and I hope you like it too and the crossover iiissssssssss drum roll CSI/Buffy the vampire slayer/Angel! ….oO yaa randomness is my mind well I hope you like it and uuuh I'm not sure what season any of this will be in so I'm thinking it'll all be all over the place, I'll give ya all heads up if there are any spoilers k **

**Rating: M just to be safe**

**Warnings: femslash girl/girl, you have been warned k so no complaining or yellin at me that it's all wrong so there sticks out tongue Cath/Sara all the way! Lol willow/Tara! And more pairings to come.**

**Summery: Grissom gets a disturbing call that pulls him and the whole team into new horrors and a new district …in Sunnydale California. Is the team ready to face the horrors that we all know await them? (At least the ones that have watched Buffy ;;) ya kind of cruddy I know I stink at summaries but I promise this wont suck as much as it seems k on to the story**

**PS: its gunna start out a little slow but it will get better k**

Catherine Willows part of the CSI3 walked into the break room stifling a yawn before sluggishly going to the task of making a fresh pot of coffee, when she realized that one was being in the process of making itself, she wondered for a bit until she thought about it 'who would be here before me? and even if there here now the shift doesn't start for another hour or so, so somebody pulled some OT again, hmm now who would that be' Cath smirked a bit and waited for the coffee to finish and just as it dinged she felt someone's eyes on her.

Looking behind her she noticed Sara but there was something different, this was more like a zombie Sara instead of the energetic one she was used to seeing every shift. Catherine was about to move when the tall brunette's head landed on her shoulder and made no attempt to move. "Sara?" Catherine said looking down at the brunette in question and got a grunt in reply "Sara….how long ….have you been here?" Catherine wasn't sure if she wanted to know "duuno need coffee pweaase" Catherine had to resist the urge to call her cute, instead she lifted up the brunette's head form her shoulder and make Sara look at her. "Hun your eyes are blood shot, your staggering around like your drunk, and you have bags under your eyes, when was the last time you went to sleep?"

Sara blinked sleepily and Catherine knew she was trying to think but the dullness and lack of a good nights rest was preventing her from answering the question. "I…can't remember" Sara said and backed up a little, her hands moving to rub her temples. "I don't sleep much, nightmares and all" Sara mumbled and Catherine was interested and yet worried for her colleague. "Nightmares? Like about past cases?" Catherine wanted to know more about the women in front of her.

It was common knowledge that no one knew much about Sara Sidle if anything or anyone it was Gil that knew the most and for that everyone thought that Sara was in love with Grissom. Greg called her on it and from what the rumors are he's still paying for it.

Catherine was brought back to the present when she noticed Sara swaying dangerously and then out of the blue she had to lunge to catch the brunette before her head connected with the corner of the table. "Sara!" she caught her just in time and half dragged Sara to the couch and with some leverage got the brunette onto it. Brushing some hair from Sara's eyes she that her eyes were open.

"sorry" Sara mumbled and she tried to sit up but Catherine pushed her back down to the couch "ooh no you don't, I'm going to tell Grissom that your going home, and I'm going to check how long you've been here and you better not move r I will hunt you down Sidle" she said in a motherly yet very serious tone and Sara just nodded. Satisfied Catherine stood up and proceeded to hunt for Grissom.

Catherine found Gil in his office going over some paper work "Gil, I uh need you to take Sara off any cases for today" Gil looked up at Catherine "listen whatever argument you two had put it behind you. Were swamped tonight as is" he said without looking up. Catherine just looked at him, "Gil she's falling asleep I think she topped a new record in shifts! She needs sleep" Gil looked up at her this time "I can't afford it, we have too many cases tonight" he looked somewhat sympathetic but then he turned back to his work and Catherine sighed and headed to the break room.

When she entered the room she was actually surprised to she that Sara was still there and upon closer inspection that the girl was snoring lightly. Catherine took the time to take in the brunette laying there with her right arm slung over her eyes and her chest rising and falling Catherine noticed that she looked so peaceful. Beautiful with her lips parted slightly, ooh so kissable 'wait! What! Since when do you want to kiss Sara!' her mind came to a stop and the words echoed in her mind as she did a double take of the women asleep in front of her. Her eyes traveled down from her lips to her neck and she wondered what she tasted like … 'shut up!' she mentally yelled and got up to put some distance between herself and the sexy brunette.

"Coffee need coffee" Catherine mumbled and stalked towards the pot and poured herself a cup. After she finished making it she took a sip and sighed as her caffeine headache passed, just as she was about to relax she heard laughing coming towards the break room 'damnit' she thought and put her mug down and raced towards the door. Getting there in time she say Nick and Warrick laughing about something "hey ca-mmmph!" she covered his mouth and made a shushing sound, then pointed back to the couch.

Warrick peeked inside and say Sara passed out on the couch "ooh how long has she been here?" he asked talking softly "I'm not sure but I think she pulled another triple or more" Catherine whispered back and removed her hand from Nick's mouth "sorry" she whispered to him "no prob Cath" he said and they all quietly walked in to get coffee and were going to leave when a sleep laced voice stopped them "no need I'm …uuhg..Up" Sara mumbled levering herself off the couch. Just as Catherine was about to tell her she could sleep some more Grissom came in.

"Ok we've been all called to go to California-" "wait what?" everyone interrupted him "hold on here ok let me finish please" he said in a calm voice and everyone settled back down, Sara was wide awake now and noticed how tense everyone was. "Ok Eklie got a call from authorities ok the FBI and from what I gather there are cult serial killers all around this little town called Sunny dale. The FBI say that with all the deaths happening all over they cant spare anyone so Eklie signed us all up to go, now I'm not happy with all this but its our job. We fly out tomorrow"

They all sat dumbstruck "tomorrow! Gil! What am I going to tell Lindsey? And how long is this 'trip' going to be?" Gil sighed "as long as it takes to figure out all the mysterious deaths" "how many are there?" Sara asked and they all looked at Gil who opened a folder "…a…whole lot" he said and the watched his eye twitch slightly and his face contort into the 'this cant be right' face. Warrick and Nick sat there not knowing what to say and Catherine fumed while Sara snuck a peek into the file but wished she didn't as she saw the list of 'missing' and 'presumed dead'.

The next little while they all discussed what will be happening and how long it was really going to be which for the amount of dead bodies and missing and other things it was going to be at least a month. "A month…you've got to me shittin me Gil!" Catherine said "maybe we can find a way to bring Lindsey with you, I mean there are schools down there and I really have no clue how long this investigation will take" Gil said knowing that if it was going to be a week then maybe he could have gotten them all to go but more then a month, well he know Catherine wasn't going to be able to stay away from her daughter. "I'll clear it up with Eklie ok Cath" he said and watched her relax a bit and sighed "any other things that need to be sorted out?" he asked the team and Sara mumbled to Catherine "the death of Eklie?" and Catherine chuckled "he'll never know what hit him" she whispered back and Sara smiled back.

With nothing else they were given the night off to go pack, Catherine headed to her SUV so she could go back to her sisters place to pick up her daughter and prepared herself for disagreeing and screaming, she really didn't want to do this alone and was about to ask one of the guys when she bumped into Sara sitting on the curb of the building. "Hey what are you doing out here?" Catherine asked Sara who in turn looked up sleepily at her. "I'm tired and I got a cab here about three…err…today so ah no car" Sara relized her slip and got a stern look from Catherine. "three days ago, you pulled a triple didn't you, come on I'll drop you at home, I just need to get Lindsey first if you don't mind" "no problem, thanks Cath" Sara said and got up dusting off her pants and walked with Catherine to her car, got in and they were on there way.

**Ha…that's all I gotts for you more will come soon k, promise R and R please **


	2. Is she flirting with me!

**Hey ok here I am ya'll lol sorry sugar is good but being sick and doped up on pills isn't -- oook nothing really new k soooo on with the story! Oooh and thx for the review purrpickle I'll try my best to work with what I got! Ooh and warning I have some problems with jumping from first person to like third person POV so please have patience with me I'll try my best not to mess it up k! (p.s Eklie is spelt Ecklie? Help me! ooh and I don't know Catherine's sisters name sooo I'm making one up k) PPS lol I've changed Lindsey's age ok she is 14 ok, so it will go ok with my story! **

Driving down familiar streets Catherine was dying to start a conversation, to complain about the unfairness of having to go down to a place she had never heard of and the dirty work the FBI wouldn't do. She stole a glance and Sara who looked slightly peeved as well "you know being CSI we could probable kill Ecklie, destroy all the evidence and get away with it" Sara said with an evil smile and Catherine chuckled "you know we could even get the day shift in to help cover it all up" she replied and Sara nodded her reply while laughing 'she's so beautiful when she smiles and laughs' Catherine thought to herself.

They pulled up in Catherine's sisters drive way and Catherine shut off the car "you wanna come in or you going to wait out here, I'll only be a few minutes" Catherine said to Sara. "uuh sure I'll come in, I mean I haven't seen Lindsey in how long now?" she answered with a smile and opened her door and got out, she missed Catherine's small smile.

After locking the car they made there way towards the door and knocked, the door was opened only a few minutes later and the surprise on her face "Cathy I wasn't expecting you for another ooh couple of hours, is anything wrong?" "Sorta there has been a huge change in plans" "really like what? come in come in and tell me about it, Lindsey and Mark are in the game room" Sara watched as they talked and she took the time to observe Catherine 'she's so…so…beautiful, mmmm and sexy' she did a double take but smiled sadly to herself 'but she'd never in a million years want me' Sara sighed and that caught the others attention.

"Oh and who is this, you must be Catherine's date well she always did have a thing for brunettes" Alex said with a wink "ALEX!" Catherine yelled and tried to smack her sister, by now they were inside in the living room. Sara blushed a bit and her eye twitched a bit "that's news to me, though it would explain why we fight all the time eh Cath" Sara said lightly and Catherine looked on in amazement 'is she flirting with me? Sara Sidle is flirting with me! hell has frozen over!' she thought but then realized she hadn't said anything "lovers spats really" she said and watched Sara's eyes light up "bet you there are bets in the lab about when we'll hook up" that made them laugh.

"So what's up, you still haven't told me what's happening Cathy" Alex said and that brought them back to the topic at hand "Ecklie royally screwed the whole night shift over, he's sending us to California to investigate the strange murders, I mean you'd think they would have the FBI or someone that was closer do it but my guess is that Ecklie not only wants us all out of his hair but whom ever is running this show wants the best, and our team is the best" Catherine stated.

Alex just looked on in shock "for how long?" she was almost scared to ask "I don't know Grissom thinks we'll be there for a month, but out team works fast we should be able to do it all in two weeks tops" Catherine replied "uuh sorry to burst your bubble there Cath but with the amount of dead bodies, and those bodies that are missing its going to take more then a couple of weeks" Sara spoke up "how many are we talking about here?" Catherine asked "a lot, were talking like a few hundred here, but not all at once, I red the file a bit before Grissom closed it, the bodies that they have were found with all there blood drained and some of the bodies found don't even look human." When Sara finished talking that's when Lindsey made her appearance.

She walked slowly over to her mother "mom?" "Oh hey hunny, how much have you heard?" Lindsey blushed a bit "pretty much all of it, so its true your going to Cali?" she asked her mother and then put a puppy dog face on "can I come too?" she asked and Catherine smiled "actually I would prefer if you came with me, I don't like the idea of being away form you for the night imagine not seeing you for over a month" she told Lindsey. "but its really up to you, I'll pull you out of school here but you are still going, we'll set you up in a school there ah don't give me that look, your going to school" Catherine told her daughter who pouted but nodded her head "hey I get to go to California! Yeah!" she exclaimed happily "yes well we leave tomorrow so lets get packed and I need to get Sara home so she can pack alright, so go get your stuff" she said and Lindsey ran off to get her things.

They were out of the house and in the car, saying goodbyes and best of luck and Catherine promised to call Alex when the plane landed and they were all settled in. so they headed to Sara's place and just as Sara was getting out Catherine asked if she wanted a lift to the airport "you sure?" "Hey would I offer at all if I wasn't?" so it was settled that Catherine would pick her up in the morning and Sara waved as they drove away.

Sara made her way inside her apartment and started to pack up all the tings that she'll need all the while thinking about the blonde haired sexy devil that she was flirting with, that drove her insane, that she would be seeing in a couple of hours. She sighed and finished up her packing. As she got ready for bed the only thoughts that occupied her head were of the women she loved "more like unrelinquished love Cath" she mumbled and fell asleep.

In the meantime Catherine was packing and so was Lindsey who noticed was starting to move around sluggishly "I just realized that I'll be leaving all my friends hey mom can I call Magen please, just to tell her goodbye cuz she is my best friend and I don't want her to worry" Lindsey pointed out and Catherine nodded "just finish up packing, then call her and go to bed when I said we're leaving early I meant it. Uncle Gil was telling us that the plane will be boarding around 6am" Lindsey nodded happily and ran off to finish packing.

By the time that Catherine finished packing all the things that she needed it was almost 1am and she groaned to herself and went into the bathroom to change into some flannel PJ's. She walked out into the hall to Lindsey's room and saw the messily packed bag and the girl in question sprawled out in her bed asleep with her headphones on, Catherine smiled and tried to stifle a yawn but no such luck. Closing the door as quietly as she could and trekking back to her own room she plopped down on her bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out, but one of the last thoughts she had were of how cute Sara looked when she was half asleep.

The alarm clock went off somewhere and a hand shot out and squashed it and a sleepy mumble of "oops" was heard from the sleepy figure who was now trying there best to get up out of bed. They got up and stumbled down the hallways and down the stairs, then proceeded to go and get coffee but to her surprise it was already made. "Coffee?" she asked looking straight at the percolator almost as if trying to decide if it was a god send or some new evil had risen.

She jumped when her name was called "oh sorry Will I thought that the almighty cosmic evil might have turned the coffee machine evil" that made Willow giggle "Buffy you are soo not a morning person, and I made the coffee cuz I knew you'd be up soon" Buffy looked at her friend and gave her a small smile "yip that's me though I would have loved to sleep in longer" she said while going through the task of making her coffee.

"ooh Buff before I forget Giles said that when the gangs up we have an important meeting, something about the watchers counsel getting info about some Crime scene people coming down to sunnydale to try and figure out the mass murders around here" Willow told Buffy who groaned "great more newbie's that I have to look out for that's just great. Why don't we just tell the world about Vampire's and demon's I bet you people would stop coming here and then the vampire population would start depleting all on its own" Buffy said then finished her coffee and headed to the bathroom "I'm gonna shower k Will; kick everyone awake and I'll call Giles when I get out" seeing her friend nod and smile over her mug of what she guessed was tea she headed to her room, grabbed cloths and jumped into the bathroom before anyone else had a chance.

Willow smiled to herself and finished her tea, hearing the steps creak she smiled when she saw who it was coming down the stairs. "Hey baby" she said softly and smiled when she got a tired hey back. "didn't think you'd be up till noon" Willow said to her lover "ya well you weren't in bed so there was nothing for me to snuggle with" the other girl replied and Willow smiled and got up and kissed her lover. "Mmm now that's what I call a wake up call" said the blonde.

Willow smiled "soo what can I get ya?" Tara smiled "another kiss?" "that can be arranged" willow answered and was about to kiss her lover when they were interrupted "now I normally wouldn't mind watching two beautiful women make out but its too early in the morning" Xander made himself known and shuffled his way into the kitchen to get some coffee.

Willow sighed and Tara pouted "way to wreck a mood Xander" willow said playfully and he chuckled "take that upstairs, that's what beds are for" this time Willow smacked him but before she could whack him again Tara pulled her away "some alone time before Giles gets here?" Tara whispered huskily into her lover's ear, and Willow practically dragged Tara to there room.

**And I stop there for now please R and R it'll get more interesting soon heehee just wait till the seating arrangements on the plane and yes Tara is alive, the watchers council has yet to be blown up and Angel and his gang are going to be dragged into this mess heehee I'm lovin it lol I live off of reviews so please if you would be so kind **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys wow I just realized that in my stories there are suppose to be dividers but there aren't any soo I'm going to have to remember to add them in, sorry if the like state jump confused anyone it confused me oy…any ways I'm going to try and update regularly and I'll give ya guys a heads up if its going to be late k so on words we go into the bowels of the hell mouth….eww bowels I don't wanna go there buuuuuuuuuut… ooh and uum this may or may not happen but anyone here miss Buffy's mom? Cuz I do and anyone else like Buffy/faith? Come on people tell me the pairings you wanna see!**

By the time Giles made it over everyone was awake, well somewhat awake. Xander was still trying to keep his eyes open, he looked at Anya and she was wide awake 'how does she do that?...wait I'd rather not know' he thought to himself. Buffy was leaning against the wall but despite her shower she too was trying to wake up, the only one of the schoobies that was awake besides Giles seemed to be Tara who was smirking as her Willow leaned on her shoulder going in and out of consciousness 'oh ya I'm good' she thought smiling to herself.

"Ok the reason why I called you all to get up so early is we have another problem" they all groaned "cant the badies just go bother someone else for a change?" Xander asked no one in particular. "this time blame it on the government, the amount of deaths occurring here somehow got past down to the FBI, now according to the Watchers council the FBI contacted a series of other departments and with some tweaking and my guess is some blackmail they are sending a team of top notch CSI to Sunnydale. They will be arriving in a few hours" Giles finished and they were all awake and openly staring and gaping at him.

Buffy just looked at him "Giles you have got to be kidding me! We don't have time to be babysitting some random people" she huffed "how many people are we talking about, like two maybe 3 at the most right" Willow asked and watched Giles hesitate "I'm not too sure on the number of people but they will have the police and other people looking out for them, I'm just giving you a heads up" they nodded and Buffy cooled down "sorry G-man it just caught me off guard" Giles nodded.

Dawn slowly made it downstairs "anyone my age coming? And ooh where are they coming from? Anyone cute?" Dawn's questions were good ones and they all once again looked in Giles' direction. "The council is still working on getting all the last little bit of information together and they'll send it to us when they have it, Buffy they also said that we have to be vary careful as to how much they find out, the council may have people all over the world with them but there just starting to set up shop in places like Las Vegas" Dawn jumped up "there form Las Vegas! Sweet!" the others just sighed.

Back with CSI

Just getting up was hard enough but to find out that there plane tickets and seat arrangements were all set up by the one person that screwed them over in the first place was overkill. At least that's what EVERYONE thought.

Sara really didn't mind the middle seat but she was separating Catherine from her daughter, Sara sighed Ecklie really knew how to piss her off and it wasn't even 7am yet! Catherine looked at Sara and smiled "well at least you're not sitting beside Grissom, he snores" she whispered to Sara who looked astonished then smirked "do I want to know how you know that?" Catherine looked at Sara in shock then a revolted look passed upon her face "oooh hell no, don't get me wrong Grissom is a friend, he's like the older brother I never had, a bad case where a little boy was tortured I didn't want to go home to no one so Grissom let me spend the night" she explained and Sara nodded then stretched and yawned "mmk I haven't had my coffee oh ate—mmmmpff!" Catherine covered Sara's mouth with her hand "ooh no you don't you are going to sleep, don't make me tell them not to serve you and ack!" Catherine pulled back her hand, mentally beating down her arousal.

She looked at a smirking Sara "did you just lick my hand?" well it was the only way to get you to move it, besides biting you and I didn't want to hurt you" Sara replied. Catherine shook her head "you don't even know where my hand has been" she almost regretted saying that when she watched a deep blush spread across her face. "Should I worry?" Sara managed to get out and Catherine smirked 'she looks so cute when she blushes' suddenly Sara hid her face in her hands and then Catherine realized she said that out loud.

The Plane took off and the flight was fine, Catherine fell asleep on Sara's left shoulder and Lindsey on her right, Sara didn't seem to care because she to was of in la la land. "Hey wakey wakey time to get up" "dunn wanna" came a reply and Warrick watched Catherine snuggle into Sara and Warrick chuckled. "Cath look a Vampire!" she cried out and Catherine shot up "where!...Warrick you better run" she threatened and by this time Sara was standing up and stretched "morning to you too" she said and they all proceeded to get off the plane.

There weren't many people at the airport but that was good for them because they saw there rides. "Soo where are we staying? Do we at least know that much?" Greg spoke up while they waited for there luggage. "we have transportation to a hotel and we are being given customary Black SUV's but where and when I have no clue, Ecklie likes to keep us guessing" Grissom said and they got there things and walked out into the heat.

"This is nothing compared to Vegas, in fact it's really nice" Nick commented and they all nodded. Looking around they say someone with a huge sign with CSI'S OVER HERE scrawled on it. "Hard to miss" Lindsey mumbled as they trekked over. "Welcome to Sunny dale also known as sunny hell, pile on in and I'll take you first to your hotel and then to the lab you will be working in" a man in a nice suit said to them and opened the limo door, "and you are?" Grissom questioned, this man looked shady, who knew what was in store for them. "My name? Oh sorry its Jasper Dune, I'm head of the police force down here" so slowly they all got into the limo and Jasper fallowed them in.

The ride was filled with tension so thick that a machete wouldn't make a dent. Finally the ride was over and the Team got out "well this place isn't the Tangiers but it'll do" Brass stated and they all smiled and went in.

The way things were arranged were they had to share rooms, big assed rooms but they still had to share, Nick, Warrick and Greg got one room while Grissom and Brass another. Which left Sara, Catherine and Lindsey a room, now here was the funny part the only reason why the rooms were so big and roomy were they were the honey moon suite. Now imagine everyone's face after they were told this.

Sara just stood there jaw to the floor and so was Catherine's, Lindsey could care less and the boys were smirking "just think what

Hodges would think about you and Cath in a honey mooners room eh" Warrick laughed "hey don't forget guys your in the same thing as we are, soo when were you three planning on telling us?" Catherine stated once she picked her jaw up off the floor "aww maaan this soo does not leave this hotel!" Nick said and everyone agreed "ya just think of what Ecklie would say about Brass and Grissom" Sara said right before she, Catherine and Lindsey hi-tailed it to the elevators.

Ones in the elevator Catherine and Lindsey burst into giggles "I cannot believe you just said that!" Catherine exclaimed and Sara smiled "well everyone wanted to say it, I just took the initiative" she laughed along with them. Catherine took her key card out when the elevator stopped and they looked for there room.

"806…807….808…809….ah there we are 810!" Catherine said as she slipped the key card in and opened the door "wow…." Was all they said. The room was like a huge house "this place is like 20 times bigger then my apartment!" Sara exclaimed admiring everything and they disposed of there bags, but just as they were about to take the tour there pagers went off "damn we have to go" Catherine mumbled "so squirt you get to see first hand what Ecklie threw us into" Sara said to Lindsey who nodded "so does this mean I can help?" Catherine thought about it for a little "well as long as it doesn't affect your school work" Lindsey whooped as they headed to the elevators and down to the main floor where everyone waited.

Grissom looked at his team "time to roll" and they headed out to there SUV's "ok were going to do some exploring, there is one person I want to meat though, authorities say she and her band of friends have been seen at scenes of different crimes and they have been labeled as hostile" they all nodded "hey Grissom I thought we where going to HQ first" Nick asked there boss. "Apparently they want us to get acquainted with the town first and its people and its trouble makers, there is one trouble maker that is being shipped back here as we speak or that's what Jasper told me" Grissom explained. "So who is this lucky person?" Sara asked "her name is Faith, they don't have a last name, she turned herself in for murder and since she was a minor they sent her to juvy". They got into there cars, Catherine, Sara and Lindsey, in one, Nick, Warrick and Greg on another and Grissom and Brass in the front car, they all headed off to there first destination.

Driving along Sara Dialed Grissom's number "Grissom" "hey Grissom where exactly are we going?" she asked him "we are going to see a Buffy Summers and its just to talk, I get the feeling that no one are in the police's good books, and there supposed trouble maker might have some answers that we need" "sounds like a good idea, well lead the way" Sara said then hung up, when Catherine asked her what he said she told her and so they all just kept fallowing Grissom's lead.

**Thank you all for your reviews! I have big plans for this baby lol so the next chapter should be up soon, if not tomorrow Wednesday then it would more likely to be Monday unless your lucky enough that I'm bored shyteless Thursday night and I decide to update which might happen. If there are any typos or spelling mistakes I'm sorry I don't have a bata but I would love to hear what you all think, I appreciate all my reviewers believe me it helps knowing that some people like my story **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I know long wait me sorry! I've been buried with work and school but no more school…or work….cries oooh well here we go!**

Pulling up to the address Grissom was given he shut the car off and got out and waited for the others to park and meet him, he was thinking that he could get all the information he needed from this girl, her rap sheet and file from the police station looked promising as is. The others met with him and they headed to the door, Grissom rang the doorbell and they waited for a few minutes until the door opened and a small but lethal looking blonde woman stood looking at them all confusingly. "Hi we're looking for Buffy Summers, we were told we could find you here" Grissom said and Sara rolled her eyes as the blonde in question seemed to tense up "your looking at her" she said.

"Ms. Summers I was wondering if you could answer some questions for us, that is if its not too much trouble" Catherine said taking the lead, she felt like she could trust this young women in front of her and she didn't want Grissom and his really bad social skills scarring off this girl.

Buffy in turn nodded "Gimme a moment k" that's all she said before closing the door and practically sprinting back into the kitchen where everyone was and her eye twitched "our guests have arrived, Giles I thought you said in a couple of hours?" she exclaimed "we cant kick them out or they'll get suspicious and I don't know about you but if I were any of them I'd want to know what I was getting into" Xander said to the group and they all nodded "Will make coffee LOTS of coffee please, and Giles you know the most, you come with me. For now no one say anything ok I don't want anyone being hauled off to the loony bin Kay." Buffy said and again everyone agreed.

Buffy and Giles opened the door again and let everyone in and they all stood awkwardly in the hallway until Buffy and Giles lead them into the living room. Dawn poked her head out and caught sight of the group but before she could comment she was yanked back inside and let out an eek!

"Can we help you?" Giles asked while taking off his glasses and pulling out a cloth to clean them, "yes you can actually we have some questions for you." Grissom said and Giles put on his glasses and he and Buffy exchanged looks then nodded "We just finished looking over your record Miss Summers, it seems you have a colorful past, all that aside we actually have been warned to stay away from you but something tells me you know whats really going on here".

Buffy sighed she really didn't want more people involved but she would rather these people know that things really do go bump in the night. "Your probably going to think that we all need to go to the nut house after I tell you this so keep an open mind ok" Buffy said and looked to Giles who nodded and led their guests inside.

Once they were all seated Buffy cleared her throat and began explaining to them about vampires and demons that live in Sunnydale and why they come here. There were frequent interruptions as well as disbelieving looks, especially from Sara.

"Wait a minute, so you're telling us that vampires and demons are drawn to Sunnydale because of some ultimate darkness called the hellmouth which is under the remains of your high school…. This sounds like a load of shit to me" Sara voiced and was smacked in the arm by Catherine "Sara; language!" Sara grumbled and then turned back to Buffy and her friends that had gathered around her during her speech.

"That is exactly what I'm telling you, believe it or not that's up to you I just thought you should know" Buffy replied calmly "what kind of proof do you have that this is all true? I mean for all we really know your records are true and you do all need to go to the loony bin" Nick asked and Buffy looked at the red head named Willow "they want proof Will, can you give them some?" she asked playfully and Willow smiled "we could always take them to patrol you know" she answered back in the same playful tone and the dirty blonde shook her head at there antics.

"What are you talking about?" Sara asked. She really hated being left in the dark. Tara looked at her and smiled friendly but then frowned and her eyebrows shot up. Sara's own eyebrow began to rise as she watched the blonde whispering to Willow who glanced back at Sara who was getting annoyed at the glances she was receiving.

"Ok that's it" Sara stood up "why are you looking at me like that!" her infamous temper coming into play and her eye started to twitch when she got no response only more stairs, which seemed to agitate the brunette even more. Tara and Willow turned to Buffy and dragged the blonde away for a moment. Xander took it upon himself to try and defuse the situation "So who are you people anyways and why are you here?" Sara stopped glaring at the three girls talking amongst themselves to regard the man named Xander.

"We're CSI" came a reply from Warrick "CSI huh…well what do you do? Are you like FBI or something?" Xander seemed so interested in hearing what these people do and who they work for. "Oh hell no! FBI suck, we're more like scientists" Warrick and Xander seemed to hit it off, and soon Nick and Grissom joined there conversation explaining what they really did.

Buffy, Willow and Tara came back to the group "I would have never guest" Buffy mumbled, Sara's eye twitched in anger. She had no idea why she was losing her temper so quickly, normally she could control it but right at that moment she could have killed someone and not cared; so she took it upon herself and headed for the door.

"hey where are you going?" Catherine asked turning to look at her friend stalk to the door "A walk" was all she said before opening the door and stepping out. "hey wait a minute!" Sara turned around and caught an objects being thrown at her "what the fu…err heck is this?" she corrected herself just in the nick of time.

"I wasn't joking about the vampires! That's just insurance, you are not allowed to die on me" Buffy said referring to the cross and stake the brunette was now holding. Sara snorted "fine whatever" and she left.

**

* * *

**

**Ahh crappyness sorry for the wait I've had major writers block trying to figure a way for them to meet and have a conversation, ya I know its short and I'm soo not happy with this chapter but I thought it was time I put something up T-T I'm so sorry, thank you all for your patience, now that I'm out of school….I should have more time to update. And to all you grammar people out there I know it sucks but bare with me please  
**


End file.
